Free the Turtles
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Mikey takes it upon himself, with a help of a friend to rescue some baby turtles in a pet store.


**A/N:** I wanted to try something new since Mikey really isn't one of my favorite of the turtles and a story in first person. The POV is told by a random character, not one in my other turtle stories that I've used.

**Free the Turtles! **

By: LOSTrocker

I was having trouble sleeping. I couldn't help but like someone was watching me. Then when I opened my eyes I came to face to face with a mutant turtle! I screamed. He screamed. I managed to turn on the light. I calmed down when I found it was only Mikey.

Mikey was still screaming. So, I stopped him by hitting him with one of my pillows. "Do you have it out of your system now?" I asked.

"Hold on." he answers me. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mikey cleared his throat. "Yeah, okay. I'm good now."

"Great, now maybe you can answer me this: why the shell are you here at 3 in the AM?!" I asked him with a mixture of anger and playfullness. Hey, I'm like Raph. I like my sleep. I'm still getting use to these guys. So, being a waken by a mutant turtle this early is kind of a shocker.

"I need help." he answers.

"You didn't have to tell me." I assure him. "I knew the first moment we met you needed some serious mental help." I laugh. He crosses his arms and goes serious on me. I sigh, giving into those puppy dog eyes of is. "All right, something tells me I'm going to regret this later but I'll bite. What's up?"

"You know that pet store down the street?" he asks.

"Yeah, I use to go into all the time as a kid. Why?"

"Well, I've been going by there a lot lately and they have baby turtles for sell." he informs me, which I all ready know because like him I go by there too. Its on my way home. "Anyway, they've been there forwhile. A lot of kids come with furry animals. None of them comes out with a turtle and I'm scared what they're gonna do to those poor turtles..."

"What do you want us to do about it?"

"I was hoping you would help me get 'em outta there!" he declares.

I just had to ask didn't I?

"Let me get this straight..." I say. "You want us to break an entering so we can save a bunch of baby turtles...?"

"Yup." he answers with a grin.

"You do realize if we get caught I could get thrown in jail." I remind him. "I doubt they'll arrest a big turtle like you."

"Ha, they would have to catch me first." Mikey brags. "But hey, we'd get Raph to break out."

"Oh wonderful." I say with an eye roll. I think I rather stay in the pig's pin then deal with the rage of Raph.

"What do ya say?" Mikey asks again with those sad eyes.

Dammit. I curse to myself. How can I refuse him? After all the time him and the guys have saved me, I owe them something.

"Mikey, you so owe me."

"Yea!" Mikey cheers and he leads me out my bedroom window.

Thanks to Mikey we're like secrets in the shadows which still surprises me due to the fact that this is Mikey we're talking about. He makes the Jonas Brothers look like they're graceful. Somehow we make it to the store without a peep.

"We're here." Mikey announces in a whisper.

"Duh Mikey," I say. "The big sign was my first clue."

He ignores me and reachs the back door. The place is old so we don't have to worry about any alarm systems. I feel sorry for the owner. After all, this is NYC. It's not the safest place in the world but it made life easy for me and Mikey. Mikey got us in without a problem. Most of the animals were sleeping, so as quietly as we could we go to the back where the turtles are held. They're isn't a lot of them. There is five gathered in a small bowl.

"Tell me Mikey, what are you planning to do with these guys once we break them from this joint?" I ask.

"I... uh..." he stutters. "I haven't gotten that far yet."

"Great thinking Holmes." I reply, hitting my head with annoyance.

I knew we were going to get caught. If Mikey hadn't made it that far into planning, we were dead meat. Oh, why oh why did I agree to do this? Because you love Mikey, a voice in my head tells me. Not in like like love, just brotherly type. In which I tell the voice in my head: "Shut up!"

"What?!" Mikey asks me, nearing dropping the bowl in process.

"Nothing!" I reply. "Careful with that!" I order. "Oh, here!" I yank it from his hands. "Now, lets get out of here. Please?"

"Right! This way!" Mikey leads me back out.

For a second, I really think we're in the clear but I'm so wrong. "You guys are so busted." Raph steps out of the darkness.

He takes us back to the den, and there Splinter and the others are waiting for us. "Where in the shell were you?!" Leo demands of Mikey as soon as we enter. "Do you have any idea on how worried we were?!"

"Sorry Mike, I tried to cover for you." Donnie tells him.

Leo is surprised to see me with Mikey. "You're in on this too?" he asks me with disappointed in his voice. I hate it when he does that.

"Raphael, take our friend home." Splinter comes out from behind his sons. "And I wish you not to see my boys until I see fit, understand?"

"Yes sensai." I say.

As much as it hurts me to hear him say that, I don't argue you back. This is Master Splinter we're talking about here. He might be a big giant rat but I'll tell you one thing, you don't want to get on his bad side. He would kick your shell in a New York Minute. So, Raph took me home. I didn't stay for Mike's punishment but I'm sure I didn't want to. I didn't get off easy with Raph taken me home. He was pretty much laughing at me the whole way.

"What in the hell were ya thinkin'?" he asks between laughs. "I can't believe you actually went along with him!"

Raph seriously gets on my nerves sometimes. Geez. "I'm surprised you didn't!"

He goes quiet then. I knew that would shut him up. We get to my place. "I tell ya, it's goin to be a good break from ya." Raph tells me. It was really hard to tell if he was kiding or not. Raph was difficult to read.

"You know you'll miss me." I make known.

"Later," he tells me before disappearing into the darkness.

"Bye," I return with a sigh.

I made a mental note to beat the shell out of Mikey when I saw him again. It would be another month before I would be able to. Splinter made Mikey take back the turtles. When he refaced me, he asked me: "I hope you have learned your lesson."

"Yes Master Splinter, when Mikey asks you do anything, just say no."

Fin.

**A/N: (continue): **Keep in mind I don't hate the Jonas Brothers. I didn't mean to offend anyone if I did. It was just for story purposes only.


End file.
